Un clavo saca otro clavo
by Lira Prunus Grace
Summary: Hylla esta mal por la muerte de Kinzie, pero sabe que tiene que haber una forma para dejar de sufrir...Fem-slash


Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un clavo saca otro clavo

Hylla odiaba parecer débil.

Cada vez que se dejaba someter por sus emociones, malas cosas ocurrían. Dejo que su padre le aterrara por años, para que al final este casi la matara y Reyna terminara traumada porque acabo con su propio padre. Se dejo amonestar por Circe como su fiel cierva para obtener protección, lo que derivo al hecho de que los piratas la secuestraran y por permitirse ser sirvientes en vez de alumnas casi logran que las destruyan.

Cuando estaba en el barco que los piratas robaron después que se llevaran el de ellos, agarrada de pies y manos con grilletes y su hermana muerta de miedo a lado, lo entendió de una vez. El dejarse pisotear no te servía de nada, solo acababa dejándote peor que cuando empezaste; la única forma de sobrevivir era luchando, como su naturaleza demandaba por ser hijas de una diosa guerrera.

Desde entonces, es lo que había hecho: lucha para conseguir lo que quieres, para superar obstáculos, para tener tu futuro asegurado.

Ella era buena luchando, era su naturaleza; los sentimientos siempre habían sido otro obstáculo en su camino, algo que ignoraba si podía y dejaba de lado por sus metas. Es por eso que quizás le costaba tanto lo que sucedía ahora.

Por mucho que lo odiaba, no podía dejar de llorar por la pérdida de Kinzie.

Kinzie fue su segundo al mando, pero fue más que eso. Kinzie le apoyo aunque la fundadora de las amazonas apareció queriendo recobrar su título, estaba convencida más que nadie que debía gobernar aunque las pruebas eran claras; jamás desataco sus órdenes y era la primera en proponer castigos si alguien lo hacía. Kinzie no solo le era leal, le quería, y era mutuo.

Las dos eran guerreras, honorarias hijas de Ares y obligadas a buscar ordenes para tener una digna descendencia femenina. Ellas sabían esto perfectamente, por lo cual mientras todo el mundo creía que eran buenas amigas, una vez estaban solas se ocultaban en la oscuridad para centrarse en la pasión que las envolvía; puede que no tuvieran la oportunidad de hacerlo público, que quizás no tuviera mucho futuro, pero nada podía detener los sentimientos que tenían la una por la otra.

Y era esa misma razón por la que ahora no lograba apartar su pena de su sistema. Al menos estaba sola.

Estaba en una de las corporaciones amazonas de Maine, lo suficientemente cerca de Nueva York por si necesitaban del campamento mestizo y también tan alejado como para considerarlo casualidad. Si había algo que caracterizaba a las amazonas como a las cazadoras; es que nunca admitirían que necesitaban de hombres como los que había en ese campamento.

Si, cazadoras y amazonas; luego de que ambas tuvieran tantas bajas, Artemisa y Hylla llegaron al acuerdo de estar juntas hasta que restablecer sus filas.

Debido a que ese almacén por cerca que estuviera fue uno de los afectados por Orión, por lo cual tanto amazonas como cazadoras descansaban juntas bajo el mismo techo entre sacos de dormir y mantas. Curiosamente, se llevaban igual de bien que griegos y romanos; la última vez que Hylla las había visto despiertas-antes de dormirse y volverse a despertar-todas disfrutaban amenamente charlando y compartiendo anécdotas. Cazadora o amazona eran chicas, y eso era todo lo que se necesitaba.

Ella era buena ocultando sus emociones; frente al numeroso grupo parecía ser como cualquier otra chica de veinte años, y a la vez una joven líder que iba a patearles el trasero como no obedecieran-al menos con sus amazonas, sabía que las cazadoras no serían tan idiotas como para arriesgarse a un castigo de su diosa-. Pero eso no había impedido que se levantara, con los ojos aguados mientras veía por última vez a su amada, enfrentarse a una muerte segura con tal de lograr que ella y su hermana vivieran.

Fue por eso que tan pronto se levanto, se alejo del grupo para estar sola en una de las tantas oficinas de conferencias que había. Pensó que así podría obtener algo de privacidad.

— ¿Hylla, estás aquí? —al menos, eso pensó.

Tan pronto oyó esa voz, se quito los restos de lágrimas de los ojos mirando hacia la pared, antes de voltearse con su mejor cara de póker. La persona que le había llamado no era otra persona que Thalia Grace, la lugarteniente de Artemisa; para ser cazadora-y con eso se refería a las diferencias entre grupos-la chica le caía bien.

Thalia era todo lo opuesto a lo que esperaría de una virgen inmortal: era intrépida, atrevida, valiente y temeraria. Mientras otras cazadoras hubieran vacilado ante la idea de trabajar con las amazonas y luchar contra un enemigo tan poderoso como Orión, Thalia rápidamente tomo la oferta y se pusieron manos a la obra para ayudarse mutuamente; incluso había tomado la misión de secuestrar a su hermana-y tomando en cuenta lo buena que era está luchando más su compañía, no era para menos-con una sonrisa en el rostro, de la misma forma que lo hizo cuando esta casi le mata. Thalia era la clase de chica que vivía a 100 por hora que esperaría en sus filas, y de no ser porque sabía que se unió a las cazadoras por la profecía-pasaron mucho tiempo en Puerto Rico conociéndose-no creería que estaba allí.

— Si, aquí estoy—contesto lo más seria que pudo; normalmente era buena actriz, estaba acostumbrada a camuflar sus emociones y funcionaba casi siempre. Por desgracia, parecía que esta ocasión se filtro en ese casi.

— Hylla Margareta Ramírez-Arellano, ya deberías saber que no es bueno mentir, o que por lo menos no lo hagas con alguien que está acostumbrado a las máscaras—decía Thalia mientras tomaba una silla de la mesa de conferencias, una que estaba al lado de la suya. Hylla maldijo en latín.

— ¿Por qué fue que te conté mi nombre completo? —dijo mientras tomaba el tabique de su nariz; tanto ella como Reyna odiaban sus nombres completos, el lado amable fue que al menos ella no tuvo Ávila como segundo nombre.

— Porque cuando te embriagas eres muy boca floja, es una suerte para mí que tengo la tolerancia de mi madre como para no acabar ebria y acordarme de eso—le refuto con una sonrisa gamberra en los labios. En cualquier otro caso si una persona le hubiera dicho su nombre completo y luego ponía esa sonrisa, le rompería la garganta en menos de tres segundos; pero admitía para sí que era difícil estar enojada con lo sexy que se veía Thalia al ponerla.

De las dos ella era la única que era mayor de edad y que podía beber, pero sabía que Thalia en realidad era mayor de lo que parecía; las dos habían nacido el mismo año inclusive. Si había un caso donde ninguna norma mortal aplicaba, era con los semidioses; además, la única razón por la que había bebido era porque fue el día después de la muerte de Kinzie, y Thalia se había ofrecido a estar a su lado en ese momento.

Había pasado meses de eso, pero parecía que hubiera sido hace tan poco.

— Hylla—le llamo, mirándole con una seriedad muy rara en los ojos azul eléctrico que tantas veces trato de provocarle solo por diversión— ¿Qué sucede?

La misma le miro unos momentos. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a abrirse a la gente, ni siquiera con su propia hermana que era quizás la persona con la que era más cercana; prefería luchar contra monstruos mientras guardaba sus sentimientos en una caja sellada, no obstante las cosas eran distintas que otras veces. Kinzie se había ido, había lamentado tanto su partida que ya no estaba segura por cuánto tiempo le guardaría luto; y aun así no era capaz de decírselo a alguien. Thalia había estado allí para ella otras veces, incluyendo la borrachera sin razón alguna-al menos que la griega supiera-y quizás lo más importante; ella era una cazadora, las mismas que luego de los meses ya tenían en sus filas suficientes personas como para que su salida estuviera asegurada para esa misma semana, tal vez antes; si había alguien en quien confiar, ¿por qué no alguien a quién podría evitar el resto de su vida? No encontró excusa aparente.

— Es…Kinzie—decía mientras bajaba la mirada, tratando de esconderse de los ojos acusadores de la hija de Zeus— no lo dijimos a nadie porque necesitábamos que fuera secreto, pero ella y yo…estábamos juntas. Ella murió defendiéndonos a mí y a mi hermana y…no sé, simplemente no puedo superarlo.

— Mmm— ¿mmm? Eso no era normal en Thalia. Se volteo a ver a su amiga, que miraba hacia otro lado mientras repicaba los dedos en la madera, había cierto sentimiento en sus ojos, era quizás… ¿enojo? — Hylla, ¿Cómo te sientes por Kinzie?

La mencionada tuvo que parpadear un poco, antes de notar que lo decía en serio— ¿Me estas jodiendo?

— Tu solo hazme caso por una vez en la vida, ¿sí?

— Kinzie era…mi mano derecha—comenzó mientras miraba hacia el suelo; no estaba segura de que quería su amiga, mas no tenía nada que perder. Igualmente, admitir sus emociones nunca era sencillo para ella— siempre me apoyo, incluso cuando yo dudaba de mi propia fuerza ella creía en mí, si ella no hubiera dado el primer paso…probablemente nunca hubiéramos salido. Fue mi primera relación seria, la primera persona que se intereso en mí realmente.

Thalia se le quedo viendo; con lo que Hylla no podía decir que estaba demasiado cómoda. Podía sentir la intensidad en su mirada, como si viera más allá de lo que debería ser posible, casi podía creer que notaba los latidos rápidos de su corazón por notar cómo le veía.

— ¿Te parece que ella querría esto? —el sonido de su voz casi le sobresalta luego del silencio.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Que tú siguieras así—Thalia se removió en su silla, jugando con sus manos— Hylla, han pasado meses; ¿Kinzie querría que siguieras así? Lo dudo mucho. Lloraste su muerte, la lamentaste y eso está bien, pero tienes que avanzar.

La reina de las amazonas negó con la cabeza, no por las palabras sino de la persona que venían. ¿Thalia soy-toda-punk-y-ruda Grace le estaba diciendo eso? En parte era eso por lo que le sorprendía, eso y el hecho de que tenía sentido. Amo a Kinzie, más de lo que había querido a otra persona, sin embargo conocía a su chica; si pudiera verle, le diría que las lágrimas no iban con ella, que lo suyo era la acción y que lo que tenía que hacer era seguir hacia adelante.

— Bien—acepto, a regañadientes— ¿Cuál es tu magnífica idea para dejarla atrás?

— Pues…—la hija de Bellona no estaba segura, mas creía que hace unos segundos Thalia no estaba sentada tan cerca de ella; el hecho de que deslizara una brazo más cerca de donde ella se encontrara reforzó era hipótesis— ¿Nunca has oído el dicho que un clavo saca a otro clavo?

Había que vivir en una cueva para no oírlo, y se lo hubiera dicho de no ser porque de repente los labios de Thalia presionaban contra los suyos. Hylla no estaba segura como es que la misma fue tan veloz como para tenerla tan cerca en tan poco tiempo, o como sus labios supuestamente nunca habían besado otros en el tiempo que era cazadora de repente parecían tan expertos presionando los de ella.

No entendía porque ella hacía eso, o porque de repente cobraba sentido como hace unos momentos parecía celosa y le empujaba a olvidar a Kinzie. No obstante, había tenido razón; Kinzie se había ido, y más importante, ella no querría que siguiera lamentándose. Mientras olvidaba todo lo que implicaba el que la más importante cazadora le estuviera besando; deslizo su mano contra la nuca de Thalia mientras entrelazaba sus lenguas en una lucha que esperaba que no terminara pronto.

Para su sorpresa, esta ni siquiera había iniciado.

Abrio los ojos de repente; no estaba Thalia invadiendo su espacio personal, de hecho la misma estaba metida en su saco de dormir y descansando como el resto de las chicas.

Hylla se incorporo mientras agarraba su cabeza, notando como sus "recuerdos" eran cada vez menos nítidos. Había sido un sueño; Thalia celosa, la conversación sobre que Kinzie no quisiera que siguiera llorándola, el beso, todo.

Lo medito unos segundos, antes de darse cuenta que realmente no importante.

Puede que fuera tan necia que la única forma de notar la verdad era soñando con una charla que nunca paso, pero ese no era el punto. Sueño o no, era cierto que Kinzie no quisiera que siguiera llorándola; probablemente la chica estaría en los elíseos o en lista de espera para reencarnar, y si pudiera manifestarse como espíritu le patearía el culo- o mandaría un objeto a su trasero-por ser una llorona. Su chica le había amado, y ella desearía que fuera feliz.

Sus ojos se deslizaron hasta una durmiente Thalia.

No estaba segura porque soñó con ella, o porque justamente en su sueño aparte de actuar como la voz de la razón le había besado, más tenía el presentimiento que ese no era el punto. Thalia era justamente su tipo; una chica rebelde, aventurera, fuerte, valiente y leal, aunque fue parte de su cabeza la charla no lo fue el hecho de que acepto el que lucharan juntas, la vez que le acompaño en la borrachera o que estuvo a su lado sin pedir explicaciones, también era de las que arriesgarían su vida por gente que quiere-sabía lo de su muerte-y eso era algo que sin duda apreciaba; no era de sorprender que Artemisa le quería en sus filas.

No sabía cuál era el tipo de Thalia, si siquiera le gustaban las mujeres, o si Artemisa estaría bien con una relación entre chicas o las citas estaban prohibidas entre ambos sexos.

Sonrío para sí; si había algo que amaba eran los retos.

Y sin duda, aceptaba el reto de que de una u otra forma, Thalia Grace sería suya.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estoy loca, y AMO eso en estas ocasiones.

Ni me acuerdo de donde salió esta idea; la tenía anotada en mi pagina de Word de las ideas. Había estado de vaga por mucho tiempo, así que me puse a ojear y como tenía ganas de hacer una pareja poco usual, agarre a ambas.

Si notaron Ooc a Thalia, tomen en cuenta que era un sueño, ¿nunca soñado con una persona que actúa diferente en sus sueños? Bue, me resguardo en eso-de hecho, es por eso que lo hice un sueño y no algo real-con respecto a Hylla…okey si me salió Ooc me disculpo, pero honestamente la hemos visto muy poco, así que no se muy bien como hacerla.

Si me leen, ya sabrán que yo soy más theyna y hyllartemis-por loco que suene-pero como siempre, me prometí hacer otras parejas, y aquí se encuentra esta.

Gracias por leer, se despide;

Lira.


End file.
